


Karts and Kisses

by LollyHolly99



Series: Lovesick Sans' Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mario Kart, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sans has a big ol crush, help this poor clueless skeleton, implied papyton, it is to one of them at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Sans tries figuring out what to do about his crush on you. Then you have a mini Mario Kart tournament. Greater Dog is there for a little while too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the people (two whole people) requested more AND LO I HAVE BROUGHT MORE  
> so yeah this is a series now. a short one though. next one's the last one.  
> enjoy.

"What am I gonna do, G.D.?" Sans sighed, the fluffy dog resting on his ribs as he lay in his bed.

Greater Dog only barked in response. As dogs do.

"Yeah, same. But... god, they're so cute!" A blue blush slowly spread across Sans' cheekbones, and he threw his hands to his face, smiling even more than he did with his usual constant grin.

He had a crush - a rarity for him. The object of his affections? Oblivious, oblivious you. He had fallen for you on that day with the ice cream truck and Greater Dog, and you'd sure made an impression on him. On Papyrus, too, when you met up with him. Now you were friends with the skeleton brothers. But Sans was silently hoping for more than friendship.

"Seriously, little dude, what am I gonna do about this?" he asked the excitable bundle of fluff, who then proceeded to lick Sans' face.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I can do that, my guy. It's kind of 'socially unacceptable' or something. Maybe..." he stopped, his face heating up again at what he was picturing. "M-maybe sometime in the future, heh..."

He stroked the dog's head, laying his own head back on his pillow and sighing again, thinking of you.

God, you were just... sweet, and cool, and nice, and you liked his jokes, even having some of your own... and you certainly were a sight for sore eyes.

After being lost in his thoughts for a little while, there was a knock at his bedroom door. It was Papyrus, of course.

"Sans! It's laundry day and I need to collect some things for the wash! May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, Paps." Sans responded, barely paying attention, still caught up in his own mind and petting the canine laying on his ribcage.

Papyrus made his way inside, then began picking up any dirty clothes strewn about the room in his sight and placing them in the basket he'd brought up, unaware of Sans staring off into space behind him.

An idea came to the shorter skeleton's brain after another few moments. An idea and a question.

"Hey, Pap?" he piped up, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yes, brother?" Papyrus responded, stuffing yet another ketchup-stained t-shirt into the laundry basket.

"You... You had a... crush on Mettaton before you two got together, right?"

Papyrus paused, turning to face Sans. "Yes... why do you ask?"

"Well, uh, how did you... actually get together? Like, how did you get from point A to point B just like that?"

Papyrus thought for a moment.

"Well, really, I just came right out and told him how I felt, and from there it simply went how it did!"

"You're serious? You just told him?"

"Of course! What else did you think happened?"

"I don't know." Sans said, scratching his skull nervously. "I just thought it'd be more complicated or something."

"Well, you'd be wrong there, Sans!" Papyrus finished packing the clothes into the basket and got up to leave. He stopped himself at the doorway. "Say, why exactly did you want to know?"

"Just, uh... curious, is all. Felt like asking. Nothing else." He lay himself back down to stare at the ceiling.

Papyrus looked skeptically at his brother for a moment before deciding to drop the issue.

"Alright then. I'm going to go do the laundry now. I'll be downstairs if you need me." he said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Sure thing, bro." Sans said absentmindedly, his attention turning back to the thought of you.

"But how am I gonna do that?" he mumbled, Greater Dog deciding to curl up and fall asleep on Sans' chest, his soul glowing brighter and beating faster than usual mere inches away from the puppy's face, hidden by his thick blue hoodie.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day, you were round the skeletons' house, playing Mario Kart with Sans. Papyrus was making dinner, having invited you round to eat said dinner with the two. He was mostly quiet - which was quite unlike him, but perhaps he was just in the zone while cooking - apart from the occasional "Language, you two!" when one of you severely screwed over the other with a fired off shell and the one on the receiving end would inevitably curse loudly after having fallen back a couple of places.

"Alright, one more cup. Winner takes all in this round." Sans suggested, having lost all 3 of the previous cups to you.

"Sure. Sounds good. I bet I'll kick your ass this time, too, Sansy." you responded mockingly.

Despite the joking edge in your tone, his soul skipped a beat at the nickname you'd given him. While in your presence, he managed to hide it.

"Yeah? You're sure about that? Cause I was just warming up until now. This is the real deal now."

"Alright, alright, whatever. Hey, we didn't even discuss the prizes for winning. Ok, ok, how about this: if I win, you pay for me when we next go to Grillby's."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. And if you win... hmm..." You went silent, thinking hard. Sans had something in mind, and took the opportunity given to him.

All he had to do was play it cool. Make it look like a joke or something.

"If I win... could I... get a kiss from you? On my cheekbone?" He put on his best fake smirk and wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to not seem like he was being serious.

"Pft, yeah, sure. I mean, it's not like you're gonna win or anything. Alright. We have a deal."

You and Sans shook hands, and got straight into the racing.

 

* * *

Sans won. By a huge margin. You couldn't believe it. Sans couldn't believe it.

You sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the results screen.

"So..." began Sans. "I guess I won't be paying for your next order of fries."

"I... uh, wow, I guess not." you responded, still in your trance, staring at the screen.

"So am I gonna be getting that, uh, kiss anytime soon?" he asked, unable to suppress the faint dusting of blue on his face.

That's what brought you back to the real world. You turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you were serious?"

"Dude, you know I'm always serious."

You chuckled. "Alright then. A kiss it is."

Then you leaned in and kissed him. On the cheek, as requested. You then pulled the hood of his hoodie up and over his head as far as you could for a bit of fun. "You happy now, skeleman?"

He hadn't anticipated your eagerness in the slightest, his face immediately turning blue. Thank god for the hood. "Yeah. That was... cool." he said nonchalantly. Well, as nonchalantly as he could considering the intense speed of the beating of his soul, and the way it felt like it could float away from him at any moment, yet also like it was being tugged at with binding strings, and how he felt like he himself could float away, too.

After a moment, you got up from the couch to leave. "Well, I'm gonna go help Paps finish dinner."

A second later, you were gone, and Sans did his best to calm himself down. In fact, he spent the rest of the wait until dinner alone, calming himself down.

He'd gotten a kiss from you.

Over and over in the past he'd seen the cliched trope in tv shows and movies of not wanting to wash a kissed cheek or hand or something of the sort, and always thought it stupid. But in this moment, he could see where those characters were coming from.

Eventually, dinner was ready, and Papyrus called Sans through to come eat with you both.

Fortunately, he had calmed down almost entirely then.

Dinner was good.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3


End file.
